


The Inn of the Kneeling Man

by Scila



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ADWD spoilers, AFFC spoilers, Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scila/pseuds/Scila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Future. Prompt for jaimexbrienne fanworks fest. Ser Hyle repeats his offer of marriage to Brienne and Jaime offers his opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inn of the Kneeling Man

She stared at Ser Hyle, shocked. In truth, his offer was not all that unexpected, seeing it was his third attempt at convincing her. What shocked her was that she was actually considering saying yes this time.

Winter had come, war and death with it. She had seen the worst and the best of men and women, had watched most of them die and, sometimes, return from the death. She had hanged from a tree, drawing her last breath and yet survived. She had fought against evil and faced its cold hands. If anyone asked why she was alive when so many perished, she didn’t know the answer.

What she knew was that Tarth was waiting for her, her father most of all. She had nothing to offer to any of them, only words of deeds that meant little for the future of the island and its people.

“You’re not leaving in disgust or telling me to shut it. Have I convinced you, my lady?” Hyle asked, not a trace of romance in his voice, but no mockery as well. It was more than someone as her would hope for.

“I will think on your offer, ser.”

“You will?” he was surprised, but pleased. “Very well, I’ll wait your final answer then. By the end of the day? I was planning to leave tomorrow...”

"Yes, tonight.”

He left and Brienne kept pacing around her room, not exactly sure of what to do with herself. The last time he offered she had a mission, she was determined in keeping her word to Lady Catelyn and Jaime, she wanted to save Sansa Stark. Now? All she had were a sword and a ruined cheek.

If she went back to Tarth alone, she knew her fate was to grow old and alone. With no longer the strength to raise a sword, what would she offer to anyone? By marrying and baring heirs, she would help the stability and order of her lands.

It seemed nobody could escape one’s fate. After all she had done, she was back at the beginning: marriage.

Tired and confused, she left her room, searching for the outside air. The inn was full of soldiers, drinking and even singing, glad to be on their way home. They’re at a crossroad, were she, Hyle and Pod were to leave the Lannister’s army protection and go back to their respective lands, while the lions were headed back to Casterly Rock, leaving the North and the Riverlands behind and forever, if Jaime had his wish.

Some men watched her as she passed, but most were used to her by now. Without any trouble she left and went to the stables, were she was sure Pod was. The boy had grown much in the months of fighting and she was proud to be his teacher, most of all she enjoyed his company. She found him tending her horse.

“My lady... Ser.”

“Hello, Pod. Did you eat yet?”

“I did. The cook let me had some pie for free... My lady... Did he ask again? He said he would.”

She sighed. “He told you?”

“He said it was probably the last time he would see you, so he might as well try one more time. Did you say no?”

“Not yet.”

Pod seemed happy with the prospect of keeping travelling with Ser Hyle. They weren’t the best of friends, but the boy had seen so many people leave him behind that Brienne suspected he would be glad to have anyone stay.

“I think he’s a good man, ser... M’am.”

“I think that as well.”

“Then, will you say yes?”

Her denial was in the tip of her tongue, and yet, she couldn’t say it out loud. What was she waiting for? Another man to propose? The notion made her smile sadly.

“Say yes to what, Pod?” a voice behind her asked.

She turned to find Jaime, in full armor.

“Ser Hyle’s proposal, ser... He asked again...”

She reddened, embarrassed by the reveal. The boy may have grown older, but he was still very innocent.

“Proposal?” Jaime repeated, probably confused by the word, after all, the notion of someone proposing marriage to Brienne the Beauty was ridiculous.

He watched her, waiting for an explanation and when she did not give him one, he asked Pod to leave.

“Did the boy got hit in the head too many times? Or he speaks the truth?”

She never could tell a lie, not even to escape embarrassment. “The truth. Ser Hyle asked for my hand.”

“I see...”

He was not laughing, which was odd. It did not make things easier, strangely enough. There was an awkward silence, before Brienne tried to change the subject.

“Do you plan to pass by Riverrun?” she asked, hoping he could forget about the silly proposal. “I heard the castle is--”

“Are you going to say yes?”

“What...?”

“To Hyle. Do you plan to say yes, to marry him?”

“I... I hardly think my decision matters to you, ser.”

“It might not, but I’m curious. Indulge me,” he said, his tone somewhat acid.

She watched him, confused, but decided it didn’t hurt to answer. They were, after all, friends. At least, she thought of him as her friend.

“I have not decided yet.”

He seemed pleased... No, he was amused, she decided. He would soon jape about her maidenhood and lack of experience...

“Good. I don’t trust him.”

She stared at him, wondering why he was saying such things. “We’ve been travelling with him for months, we have no reason to distrust him.”

“So you’re going to say yes?”

“Why shouldn’t I?” she said before stopping herself. “He’s a good man.”

Jaime raised an eyebrow. “That’s it? He’s a good man? Hardly seems a good enough reason to marry.”

“This is likely the only offer I will ever receive. At least one that is sincere.”

“Very true, I suppose,” he said simply.

It was one thing to say yourself, but hearing him confirming it... Brienne had to turn away, so not show her hurt.

“But I was under the impression that you wished to wear a white cloak. Do intend to guard our lovely dragon Queen with a sword in one hand and a babe in the other?” he said, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

“That was a fool’s dream, nothing more,” she answered, bitter.

In truth, the Queen seemed well protected already and hardly impressed by Brienne’s loyalty towards the Kingslayer. Nevertheless, she could never say that to him, she did not want him to think she blamed him for her choice of staying with the Lannister army.

“I seem to recall you being summoned by Daenerys, not a week ago.”

It was true, she received a bird from King’s Landing about a tourney in celebration of their victory, yet that was not the same thing as becoming a knight of the Queensguard.

“A tourney, nothing else.”

“So, that’s it. You, the most stubborn wench I’ve ever met, is giving up. After all the troubles we suffered, death and maiming, you decide to give up? You should’ve done that months ago and saved us the trouble!” he said, shaking his head. Was he angry? Truly?

“I do not understand what you wish of me, ser,” she said. His words only made her feel worse about what should’ve been an easy decision.

“I wish nothing of you, Brienne. Do what you will.”

And with that he left. She realized it was probably the last time they were going to speak so freely with each other. It filled her with sadness. Hours later, Hyle was standing in front of her, an easy smile on his face. It felt queer to have him waiting on her, hoping for something from her.

“I have thought about your offer.”

“The way you speak seems like we’re about to sign a contract.” He chuckled. “No need to be so formal. Unless you plan to say no... Then, I suppose...”

“I accept it.”

He stared at her, in silence. Was he regretting? Suddenly she was afraid this was all a jape at her expense.

“I’m glad, my lady. I hope I’ll make you happy,” he said, serious. “I’ve come to respect your skills and, above all, I owe you my life.”

“You owe me nothing, if this is why...”

“No at all...Speaking truthfully... You’re quite the catch." He smiled.

She was not, but she was grateful for the words nevertheless. “We depart for Tarth tomorrow, at dawn.”

“I shall be ready.”

She didn’t sleep the whole night. She felt her life was slipping away, and twice her hand went to her neck, as if to remind herself of a time when it really was. She had faced the dead eyes of Lady Stoneheart and in turn, her own failings, triumphing above them. A marriage of convenience was nothing to be afraid or ashamed of.

The moon was still in the sky when she went to prepare her horse, hoping to occupy her mind.

“I never seen a more sour bride. I pity Hyle.”

She found Jaime, sitting in a bench near the inn’s entrance, his golden hand and hair shinning in the moonlight. She said nothing, but didn’t leave either.

“The boy told me. He was listening trough the door. Congratulations are in order, I suppose.”

“Thank you.”

What followed was a tense silence, ending with a sigh from Jaime.

“I may as well apologize. It was not my place to question your decision.”

“You did nothing wrong.”

He smiled, shaking his head. “Only you would say such a thing."

“Nothing wrong to me, at least,” she explained, following his meaning.

“I tried to kill you. I almost did kill you several times, even if the attempt was not directly by my hand.”

“I may be mistaken, but I seem to be alive, ser.” She smiled, perhaps for the first time in days.

“Alive and more cheeky, too. Come, sit with me, I have news of my own to share. If you wish, you could use this as chance to berate my choices in return.”

She did sit, feeling much less nervous now.

"I confess that I had a selfish reason to insist on your refusal of Hyle,” he said, surprising her. “I want to right an old wrong, for my brother and a girl’s sake. And I wanted you to come with me. Another foolhardy mission, but a less suicidal this time, I hope.”

“And now you are going alone?”

“Yes, that’s my intent. That’s the part where you call me a fool.”

She shook her head. “I wish you’ve told me sooner.”

“Well, what’s done is done,” he said, smiling. After a long silence, he finally spoke. “Did he at least kneel?”

“If he had done that, I probably would’ve said no. The thought alone of someone kneeling in front of me...”

He seemed amused at that idea, but then suddenly they were staring at each other, in silence. His smile closed. Above the pounding of her heart there was only the sounds of the innkeeper waking up, opening his windows. It was going to be dawn soon.

“We’ve come far, have we not? But not quite the distance we wanted.”

“I never thought of you as philosophical, Jaime.”

“Loosing a hand does things to a man. I had to learn new tricks, and old ones all over again. But not enough, it seems.”

Was he just as sad at parting ways? If he only would say so. If only he would ask for her to stay. It wouldn’t be the first time Brienne thought of the possibility of him caring for her. A foolish notion, and even if he cared, she suspected he would never act upon it. In that way, ser Hyle seemed braver. Or, perhaps, Hyle had less to lose.

They said their goodbyes, in an awkward fashion. Dawn came, and with it, Hyle and Pod. The day was bright and sunny, while still cold, some said it was the end of winter, but she suspected it was only because they were moving south.

It did not seem fair to spring to come yet, seeing her heart was still so cold.


End file.
